Midnight Dreams
by curlyhead92
Summary: Cain's oldest companion is dreaming about Quincey Harker, the only oddity is that the events have happened nearly 100 years ago. What will happen when the line between dreams and reality is blurred?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

HEY! So this is my new Bloodlines story. I hope you like it. I do not own Bloodline. but I wish i did. Any comments or reviews will be appreciated. Thanks!!! I love the rant on april 30th....love it.

* * *

Midnight Dreams

Name: Elizabeth Lixandroiu

Nickname: Lisa

Age: Looks about twenty.

Height:5'10"

Weight:130lbs

Hair: Black in long layers

Eyes: Emerald green.

Country of Origin: Romania But currently resides in London, England.

Race: vampire, under Cain.

* * *

Journal of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

April 24, 2012

London, England

Bennet Hall

It was night on a battle field. Most of the soldiers were sleeping. Except for one particular solider. He was quite beastly in nature. He leapt from his trench quickly advancing on an enemy soldier in the no man's land. He quickly caught him, his raven hair shone in the moon light as he bent the man's head back and bit his neck, draining him of blood.

That was my Dream tonight. I was utterly flabbergasted at the clarity of this dream. I doubted that I would have had to alert Cain though. He has always been interested in my dreams that had this level of clarity, mostly because they come true, but this event happened almost a century ago. Questions buzzing in my Mind I got out of bed. I walked to Cain's room, lethal amounts of sunlight outside none the less, I could hear the birds chirping merrily in sunlight, an event I have to witnessed for more than two millennia . I knocked softly, hearing giggles and movement inside.

"Who is it?" Cain called, obviously annoyed at whoever had came calling.

"I had a dream. An special one." I called, Cain whipped open the door, wearing only a bed sheet, Jessica, his new bride, lay naked on the bed.

"What happened?" He rushed closing the door.

"It's not like the others." I began as Cain opened one of the parlors and motioned for Me to sit down.

"Tell me." He Urged.

"Okay. I was on a battle field in the past, watching a young solider killing people, He was a vampire." I muttered. "I wouldn't have thought much about it, but it was so vivid. So real, I could hear the man's blood rushing in his body, I could smell the blood, and I could hear each hurried swallow the man took before walking calmly back his trench." She finished and waited for Cain's response.

"World war one?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." I muttered.

"This is defiantly an oddity even for you. I would like you to tell me your dreams every mourning from now on. Go back to bed." Cain muttered gently before standing, still grasping the sheet close to him, he doesn't look a day older than the day he changed me.

I went back to my room and write this now as I wait for sleep to reclaim me.

(Later)

I have awoken from yet another dream about this young solider. This time he was attending Oxford! In my dream he was a handsome young man, but lacking his vampiric quality. He appears in my head very popular. In my dream, a male student call him 'Quincey.' I shall ask Cain if there are any vampires named Quincey in any of the main lines.

April 25

I have found that there is only one Quincey. He had been in Dracula's line around the time my dream has been. I told Cain at breakfast this mourning. He seemed quick shocked at my specific question, but promptly looked in his books and found one Quincey, Quincey Harker. Cain, as well as myself know nothing as to what these dreams mean. But Their accuracy to produce a name is remarkable.

(later)

We have checked the status of one Quincey Harker, His whereabouts are unknown, but assumed dead. As I ready for bed. I wonder what tonight's dreams if anything will I learn tonight.

April 26

I am just waking. It is the middle of the day. I dream of Harker's initiation as a vampire. His father had tricked him by inviting a "relative" to do it. He called her Rebecca. I watched her seduce him in her hotel room. She turned him in a cemetery, and they shared several moment were I wished I had not been watching. She made promises to him. She promptly left him though, with out warning. He seemed very upset.

These dreams have gotten increasingly more vivid. I could almost feel the lust coming off Quincey in the graveyard. I shall tell Cain as soon as night falls, but there is little to do. So I shall try sleeping.

(Later)

I have had another dream. It was an other of Quincey's Loves, this one's name was Lilly, Lilly Shaw. They were at a small town I am sure do not know. It was once again in England. This girl had a different personality, pure, sweet, but quite dense. I am still tired but as the sun will be setting soon, I see no reason to try to fall back asleep. I must go. Someone is knocking.

It was Cain. He finds my dreams amusing. He does not seem to mind that visions of a World War One veteran is plaguing my dreams.

* * *

Journal of Quincy Harker

November 6, 1908

Oxfordshire, England

Oxford University

It is my twenty first birthday! I had to make up an excuse to leave with Rebecca though. We walked. Until we came accost a delightful little graveyard. I am almost fully Vampire. I will return home shortly before St. Andrew's Eve so I may complete the transformation there.

* * *

Journal of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

April 30, 2012

London, England

Bennet Hall

It has been nearly a week and the Dreams of Harker have been persistent. Cain had since dismissed them as flashbacks from the past and told me to bother him no more with them.

I would Have liked to dismiss them as well but...everything kept getting realer, such as my dream from last night. The one that made Cain notice that these were no flashbacks.

It was nighttime..

Quincey Harker was in shackles. He was in a dingy prison cell, his face thin and gaunt. The power no longer. For the first time I was in the dream with him. I could feel the pull of a St. Andrew's Eve moon, the slight nip to the air, the smell of dispair and desperation on him. I touched the rough brick of the wall to find it solid. I was in such a state of panic that i almost did not hear the metallic clang from the door being opened. Then I saw him...A Monk. A supposed holy man. Holy men do not carry stakes.

Was this how Quincey Harker was to die? I pleaded with him, only to find myself with no voice. He sprang up and ripped the shackels from the wall, and bit into the Monk with such force that the room was sprayed with blood.

I woke with a start as I always do with such dreams. This time however it was different. I was covered in blood. Human blood. Like I was there aswell. I ran to tell Cain. He looked at me in Horror. Once again escorting me to the Parlor in his bed sheet. He told me that I was covered in Blood. My face. My body. Everything.

"What happened this time?" He mumbled handing her another towel to wipe as much blood off as possible.

"He bit someone so hard that they're blood sprayed. And, well." She motioned to her macabre appearance.

"I am going to find out what's going on. I will send a Messenger to Castle Dracula tonight. Maybe there is some clue." The sun will be setting soon. Why don't you get cleaned up?" He nodded dismissing her. She lingered in the parlor a minute before she heard Jessica start yelling. Jessica didn't have a pleasant demeanor to begin with add in her new husband running out of the room naked to talk to another girl wasn't helping. I rushed quickly back to my room and showered and blood free writing in you, dearest.

(Later)

Jessica is no more. I killed her. To say the least Cain is not pleased with me at the moment.

I can't say I'm sorry. I'm not. Jessica had no more been a Harem girl for five years human three vampire. She had only been married to Cain a week before she stole some of my jewelry. That was half of their union. Although that I could have dealt with. What made me rip her heart out (Quite literally I might add. I guess I'm a bit to pleased with myself) was that she dumped an entire gallon of blood over my head and preceeded to make fun of my dreams about Quincey Harker. Apparently Cain was telling her about them every night and it inferitated her. She went to grab my hair in meaning to attack me. I am centuries old. She is a three year old. I won with a simple flick of my wrist.

Well. Then Cain heard the screaming of her maids, came running, and now I'm confined to my room until the messenger gets back from Romania.

Stupid Jessica.

May 1

Still no sign of the messenger. Although now Cain is letting me out of my room. I sent a letter of apology. One of the fakest I've ever wrote, but if it lets me roam the halls at will, who cares. I'm still not allowed in his wing. He hasn't been this mad since I killed Adrian, which still confuses me. He didn't even like her....

Once again I must go. Someone knocks.

(Later)

It was Cain. I assumed he was going to yell at me. He took me into his rooms.

"Why did you kill Jessica!?" He raged twirling around.

"Because she's a slut who was sleeping with your guards. Stealing jewelry. Yelling at everyone, mocking my dreams and finally attacking me." I yelled back into his face.

"She was what?" He yelled.

"I don't know what What you mean. But yes she did all of it." I muttered sitting on his bed. Cain growled in frustration shoving his hands through his long black hair.

"So she was a pain in everyone's ass not just mine?" He smirked.

"Are you kidding? She was sweet. Then she started whining. Horrible whining about how I never pay attention to her." He huffed sitting beside her. He was looming over her she could feel the breath on her temple. He pushed back her raven hair from her face.

"Milord!" The messenger called. "Something is going on wrong in Castle Dracula. It's like a time warp or something." The man strode in, she recognized him as a high level page for Cain himself. " It's like each room will transport you to a different time. But no one in the present is living there."

"Okay. Thank you." Cain muttered dismissing him. "There is only one action left to do." He said pulling far from here.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Go to castle Dracula." He said solumly.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

May 1, 2012

Romania

We had just arrived in Romania. It is quite beatiful, especially in the country side were we landed. Cain mocked you though, saying how I must have a thousand of you. Don't pay him mind. He doesn't understand. We are in the car which is taking us to castle dracula. Cain has brought his book. It has Dracula's line listed, as well as some of the other exstinct clans. Quincey Harker's name is found in that book, location unknown, presumed dead.

"We're here." Cain muttered, opening the door and slip out of the car. Along is his new female. This one's name is Lillian. She's a twenty year old addition to this clan. She's going to be dead by the end of the week. Mark my words. The driver's already tried to take a shot at her. I reluctantly got out behind them. The castle was a short distance. Meanwhile Lillian kept complaining about the half mile trek. I through a callous look at Cain. He did not notice. He had a bad choice of mates.

"Who's going in first?" He asked.

"Not it." I muttered.

"Your the one with the visions." She muttered.

"I'm not going in first." I repeated. "I don't trust these visions."

"Then I'll go." She muttered walking in first, breezing past her, walking into the castle. Cain and I followed closely. The rooms, as described, were in various states of dissarray.

"Which one should we enter?" Cain asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "It wasn't my idea to come here."

"This one." Lillian muttered, walking through a door way to clearly a room in greater disrepair than the main hall, being obviously the future. Her hand dissolved. She pulled it back, but there was no longer a hand there. "Oh. My. God.! What's wrong with this place.!!!" She screamed, running out of the castle.

"What now? Get dissolved?" Cain asked sarcastically.

"I-" I started, which a slight twinkeling out of the courner of my eye. "IT's this one."

I rushed over to the doorway.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I stated, before walking thorugh the door way. I did not dissolve. I passed through time. It's an amazing sensation. Cain followed me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" A beautiful, statueque woman stated fiericely. She was older than I.

"It is I,Cain, and this is my maiden, Elizabeth." Cain announced. "We are looking for a man named Quincey Harker."

The woman was instantly subdued.

"My apologies. My name is Mina." She replied. "Quincey is my son. He is home on Holiday. from school."

Cain smiled fully. "Good. I shall look forward to meeting him....Soon if you please."

"Of course. Forgive me. Count Tempes is no longer in good health. It may take an hour or so to get him up. Please. Let the help see you to room, for it will soon be dark. And purhapse you shall get into some more...appropirate clothing." She muttered before a grim looking little servant lead them to two room. Both grand, obviously not to offend them. A servant soon did bring clothing that was much too farmillar: A dark red and black brocade frock, corset and bloomers, and simple black shoes.

The real maid helped me into those clothing. It was cut low in the frount, to show my breast. I'm not entirerly sure if this would be mroe apporpirate.

"You look lovely." The maid said. "If there is nothing else. I believe the misteress is waiting for a meeting."

"No. Thank you." I muttered before leaving the room in favor of were I heard the noise coming from. Cain was already there, not having to deal with the discomfort of a corset.

"There you are." He muttered sitting by the fire place, looking bored, an older gentleman was sitting there, looking barely present.

"Yes." I said. "Were is Quincey Harker?"

"On his way." Another maid informed me.

"Please." Mina began. "Take a seat."

I sat slowly, We all sat in silence for about five minutes untill Quincey came. She forgot how boring post victorian society was. Quincey, however, looked as brilliant as he had in his dreams. Tall, pale, and deathly handsome. The vampiric qualities were begining to take over.

"Quincey, my son, this is Cain, and his Maid servant." She smiled cruelly.

"Your mistake. Elizabeth is not a Maid Servant. Merely a Maiden of my court." Cain stated, voice slightly raised, to correct any opinions.

"Right. Miss Elizabeth." Mina added, nodding.

Quincey sat opposite of Cain and I.

"Is it him?" Cain whispered.

"Yes. I am positive." I said back.

"So." Cain began, once again at a louder tone. "What are your plans?"

"Well. I am going to finish my remaining semester at Oxford next year." He said smiling. "And I would very much like to get married. But that is, after I become a full vampire."

"What day has your family chosen for your transformation?" Cain asked civially.

"St. Andrew's Eve. Tomorrow." he smiled.

"Hmm...I see." Cain nodded, this at least gave us the date. "Who will you be marring?"

"Well. I would love to marry a woman I met recently, her name is Rebecca."

"Bathory's sister." I muttered incomprehensible.

"Well, actually, we were thinking Miss Lilly Shaw, Rosemary's daughter." Tempes motioned to a meek but beatiful woman concealed by the shadow of the large fire place, at this she started to cry.

"Please...not my daugher, not my lilly." She sobbed.

"It is obvious that your line is weak tempes. Why throw weak mates in there? Trying to make your line more of a laughing stock?" He asked harshly.

"Then you pick." Tempes bit back. Cain looked pleased at least. "Remember. We dont' want our line tainted, no sluts from your harem."

"Love the enthusiasm." Cain muttered, thinking it over a moment. He turned his head slightly.

"What?" I muttered, looking back at him.

"What do you think about Elizabeth?" Cain asked Tempes.

"She's one of your Harem girls. She is unacceptable. Unclean." He remarked.

"I don't think that's true." Rosemary spoke up, she looked as if she might die from her boldness. "Cain said she was a maiden of the court. Maiden means virign. She's not unclean. Quincey will marry here in stead of Lilly."

I gave Cain a hanis look.

Tempes cleared his throat.

"What do you think Quincey?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Quincey remarked. "I've barely seen her."

Cain gestured to me, I stood, and twirled slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said in my most eloquent voice possible.

"And to you." Quincey bowed, smiling.

"Then it is settled?" Cain asked.

"Yes. The wedding will be tomorrow." Tempes agreed. I gave Cain a desperate look. I have never been married, and never want to be, but I found no sympathy there, I suppose from killing his last four wives...this is my punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hey! just want to let you know...there will be some third person from here on...not all. I'll still let people see what Quincey and Lisa are writting in their journals, but it's hard to express what everyone is doing through a journal entry.

Journal of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

November 29th, 1908

Castle Dracula

St. Andrew's Eve.

It is barely St. Andrew's eve. Just past midnight. I am, of course still awake, and a will be for hours. My nerves are shot. Totally fucking shot. The entire reason...? Cain wants me to marry Quincey Harker. He may be 'The man of my dreams.' but this couldn't be farther from love.

I must go. Someone knocks. Back later.

Journal of Quincey Harker

November 29, 1908

Castle Dracula

St. Andrew's Eve.

How do I write this exactly? I'm getting married today. I know it's sudden. But next nightfall. under the full moon of St. Andrew's Eve, I will be married to a maiden our god-king's court. Her name is Elizabeth, although I do not want her. I want Rebecca. I do not even know this Lilly shaw...but I want Rebecca!. I don't understand why they are being so insistent on me marring someone i have absolutely no attraction to what so ever! I am quite fustrated as of now. I'm so disgusted.

Journal Of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

November 29th, 1908

Castle Dracula

St. Andrew's Eve.

I am back. But this will not be but a brief entry. I will marry Quincey in an hour. How I despise Cain. He merely stated that if I didn't want to be with Quincey that I should just kill him. Now. I know some of my actions my have been rash, and yes, i have kill his last four wives..but they have all given me a good reason. Quincey may be a royal bore, but he hasn't angered me...well, yet. The wemon just came into my room, with a gaudy white dress, but let's face it...everything in this time period was gaudy...is gaudy. I hate the shoes though, I'm so tall. I think I may be able to convince them that i'm wearing the shoes if I complain enough.

The Wedding

(told in third person)

"Miss. It's time to put the journal down. It's time to get you ready." The hand maid spoke with a meek smile.

"Fine." Lisa said, closeing her diary and locking it. She stood, still clad in the dressing gown they had loaned to her. She put her arms straight up over her head and let them go to work on her. The white dress was corseted and tight, pushing her breast up, while making her waist and her hips appear smaller. The hoop skirt was combersome and just plain annoying. She didn't realize how quickly this was to be done. The bridal march was begining and she was being lead down to the small ballroom, that had, no doubt been decorated earlier this mourning.

Quincey, being a dutiful son, showed up to marry his 'prize.' Although from what Lisa, and everyone in the crowd could see, he looked a tad bit green. Cain chuckiled wondering if he looked that way before his first marriage. He didn't really remember, there had been so many. Of course he had gotten to pick all of his brides.

Lisa's eyes roamed around the small audience. She knew Quincey didn't want to be there either. She realized Cain was reliving some other moment in his past, he looked too dreamy to be counted present, sames with count Tempes, but Mina looked quite excited. Rosemary...was sitting in the corner, looking meek but quite happy, posibly since her daughter wouldn't be changed into a vampire afterall. Foolish, Lisa thought, because Quincey wouldn't meet Lilly untill after world war one. And finally she looked at the minister, a mousy looking human. He looked quite afraid.

"Dearly Beloved." He began when Lisa took her place beside Quincey. "We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage."

The ceremony was oridinary. No one fainted, no one died, although Lisa deliberated if attacking a God-King would go over well. She was now married. To Quincey, who promptly excused himself to return to his room. She may have been new to the marriage-thing, but this wasn't how marriages started. She soon changed back into her 21st century clothes.

"Cain." She muttered, knocking on his door.

"Hmm?" He asked surveying her appearance.

"Time to go." She snapped.

"Don't tell me your going to run out on your new husband." He mused.

"I don't know what i'm suppost to do." She muttered.

"Well You take his dick and-"

"Not that!" She snapped. "I don't know what i'm suppost to do here. I know it's been him i've been dreaming about, but I don't know why. AND. I don't wnat to be married to him" she huffed sitting in his room. "I want to go home."

"You live here now." Cain remarked coldy. "You married him." He closed his door. He sensed a fight was coming. "And since your staying here. I can finally find a mate...and lover...a wife, that won't end up dead before the first year."

"Do you remember when I first joined your clan?" She muttered standing, roaming around by the fire place. Cain watched the light flicker off her delicate features.

"You were the first. How could I not?" He mused, "Although I'm not quite sure were your going with this."

Cain sighed sitting down on his bed, Lisa wasn't making eye contact. It didn't frighten him, for, nothing really did anymore. It made him wary though.

"You remember what you said to me ?" She asked, turning to him. He could still see her. "Do you? It was the first night I became a vampire."

"I don't recall." He muttered. He noticed her hand was on the tie of her wrap dress. He pondered a moment, he was certain that when they arrived at the castle, she had leggings under such a short dress.

"I do."

"Englighten me then." He smiled.

"You said. 'you may be as dumb as a box of rocks, but your one of the most beatiful girls I've seen. I very much want you." She muttered.

"Oh...that." He sighed, "That was true."

"I wanna know...Cain." She paused and took a large step forward. "Do..You still desire this body." She let her dress drop, completely naked underneath.

Cain made an incomprehenisble sound.

"Your married." He muttered.

"You've fucked married wemon before." She muttered. She watched Cain debate...he pullled at his collar, He always curled his toes when he was nervous, he had no shoes on.

"I set up your marriage." He pleaded with himself, he started pacing. She wondered when he'd make up his mind, it was her best plan on getting out of there. She laid acrost his cold linens.

"I want you so much." she whispered

"You've killed my last 4 wives and before that...many more of my wives." He muttered, trying deserately to talk himself out of sleeping with the one woman he wanted to sleep longer than any other woman.

"But what are the odds I'd off myself?" She smiled. "You said one day you'd make me your wife."

"You remember that?" He smiled inwardly.

"I love you Cain." She smiled. "Plus do you really want to let Quincey be the first to claim me?"

"Your already married to Quincey." He muttered.

"Not what I was refurring to." She laughed. Cain's eyes shot to her body.

"No one has 'caimed' you? Ever?" He asked.

"Nope. None of your gaurds will touch me...who else is there? Do you have trannies in your Harem?" She mused. She noticed his shirt was on the floor. "I should have started with that."

"And why is that?" He muttered softly, not really caring to wait for the answer, because he pulled her into a long slow kiss.

He paused thoughtfully. "We're going to have to kill the boy. You know that."

"He's doesn't die. He's alive in the First World War." She groaned.

"So I can't kill him?" Cain looked troubled. He definatly would miss 'stealing' a woman away this time. Although his dark brown eyes didn't looked troubled in the least, with his dark hair falling into his face.

"No." she said. "That doesn't matter though...we're leaving right? Together?"

"Together." He muttered, with an air of certainty about it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Cain...I-it's Quincey. I really need to talk to you. If you could meet me in my room in say about ten minutes. I would greatly appricate it." Quincey muttered through the door before she heard him walking away. Cain looked at the door. Growled breifly and put his shirt back on.

"Go back to your room. Get dressed first. I'll go talk with...that Boy." He snapped fustrated.

"You gonna come around later tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "Depends on what the boys says."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- hey! just want to let you know...there will be some third person from here on...not all. I'll still let people see what Quincey and Lisa are writting in their journals, but it's hard to express what everyone is doing through a journal entry.

Journal of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

November 29th, 1908

Castle Dracula

St. Andrew's Eve.

It is barely St. Andrew's eve. Just past midnight. I am, of course still awake, and a will be for hours. My nerves are shot. Totally fucking shot. The entire reason...? Cain wants me to marry Quincey Harker. He may be 'The man of my dreams.' but this couldn't be farther from love.

I must go. Someone knocks. Back later.

Journal of Quincey Harker

November 29, 1908

Castle Dracula

St. Andrew's Eve.

How do I write this exactly? I'm getting married today. I know it's sudden. But next nightfall. under the full moon of St. Andrew's Eve, I will be married to a maiden our god-king's court. Her name is Elizabeth, although I do not want her. I want Rebecca. I do not even know this Lilly shaw...but I want Rebecca!. I don't understand why they are being so insistent on me marring someone i have absolutely no attraction to what so ever! I am quite fustrated as of now. I'm so disgusted.

Journal Of Elizabeth Lixandroiu

November 29th, 1908

Castle Dracula

St. Andrew's Eve.

I am back. But this will not be but a brief entry. I will marry Quincey in an hour. How I despise Cain. He merely stated that if I didn't want to be with Quincey that I should just kill him. Now. I know some of my actions my have been rash, and yes, i have kill his last four wives..but they have all given me a good reason. Quincey may be a royal bore, but he hasn't angered me...well, yet. The wemon just came into my room, with a gaudy white dress, but let's face it...everything in this time period was gaudy...is gaudy. I hate the shoes though, I'm so tall. I think I may be able to convince them that i'm wearing the shoes if I complain enough.

The Wedding

(told in third person)

"Miss. It's time to put the journal down. It's time to get you ready." The hand maid spoke with a meek smile.

"Fine." Lisa said, closeing her diary and locking it. She stood, still clad in the dressing gown they had loaned to her. She put her arms straight up over her head and let them go to work on her. The white dress was corseted and tight, pushing her breast up, while making her waist and her hips appear smaller. The hoop skirt was combersome and just plain annoying. She didn't realize how quickly this was to be done. The bridal march was begining and she was being lead down to the small ballroom, that had, no doubt been decorated earlier this mourning.

Quincey, being a dutiful son, showed up to marry his 'prize.' Although from what Lisa, and everyone in the crowd could see, he looked a tad bit green. Cain chuckiled wondering if he looked that way before his first marriage. He didn't really remember, there had been so many. Of course he had gotten to pick all of his brides.

Lisa's eyes roamed around the small audience. She knew Quincey didn't want to be there either. She realized Cain was reliving some other moment in his past, he looked too dreamy to be counted present, sames with count Tempes, but Mina looked quite excited. Rosemary...was sitting in the corner, looking meek but quite happy, posibly since her daughter wouldn't be changed into a vampire afterall. Foolish, Lisa thought, because Quincey wouldn't meet Lilly untill after world war one. And finally she looked at the minister, a mousy looking human. He looked quite afraid.

"Dearly Beloved." He began when Lisa took her place beside Quincey. "We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage."

The ceremony was oridinary. No one fainted, no one died, although Lisa deliberated if attacking a God-King would go over well. She was now married. To Quincey, who promptly excused himself to return to his room. She may have been new to the marriage-thing, but this wasn't how marriages started. She soon changed back into her 21st century clothes.

"Cain." She muttered, knocking on his door.

"Hmm?" He asked surveying her appearance.

"Time to go." She snapped.

"Don't tell me your going to run out on your new husband." He mused.

"I don't know what i'm suppost to do." She muttered.

"Well You take his dick and-"

"Not that!" She snapped. "I don't know what i'm suppost to do here. I know it's been him i've been dreaming about, but I don't know why. AND. I don't wnat to be married to him" she huffed sitting in his room. "I want to go home."

"You live here now." Cain remarked coldy. "You married him." He closed his door. He sensed a fight was coming. "And since your staying here. I can finally find a mate...and lover...a wife, that won't end up dead before the first year."

"Do you remember when I first joined your clan?" She muttered standing, roaming around by the fire place. Cain watched the light flicker off her delicate features.

"You were the first. How could I not?" He mused, "Although I'm not quite sure were your going with this."

Cain sighed sitting down on his bed, Lisa wasn't making eye contact. It didn't frighten him, for, nothing really did anymore. It made him wary though.

"You remember what you said to me ?" She asked, turning to him. He could still see her. "Do you? It was the first night I became a vampire."

"I don't recall." He muttered. He noticed her hand was on the tie of her wrap dress. He pondered a moment, he was certain that when they arrived at the castle, she had leggings under such a short dress.

"I do."

"Englighten me then." He smiled.

"You said. 'you may be as dumb as a box of rocks, but your one of the most beatiful girls I've seen. I very much want you." She muttered.

"Oh...that." He sighed, "That was true."

"I wanna know...Cain." She paused and took a large step forward. "Do..You still desire this body." She let her dress drop, completely naked underneath.

Cain made an incomprehenisble sound.

"Your married." He muttered.

"You've fucked married wemon before." She muttered. She watched Cain debate...he pullled at his collar, He always curled his toes when he was nervous, he had no shoes on.

"I set up your marriage." He pleaded with himself, he started pacing. She wondered when he'd make up his mind, it was her best plan on getting out of there. She laid acrost his cold linens.

"I want you so much." she whispered

"You've killed my last 4 wives and before that...many more of my wives." He muttered, trying deserately to talk himself out of sleeping with the one woman he wanted to sleep longer than any other woman.

"But what are the odds I'd off myself?" She smiled. "You said one day you'd make me your wife."

"You remember that?" He smiled inwardly.

"I love you Cain." She smiled. "Plus do you really want to let Quincey be the first to claim me?"

"Your already married to Quincey." He muttered.

"Not what I was refurring to." She laughed. Cain's eyes shot to her body.

"No one has 'caimed' you? Ever?" He asked.

"Nope. None of your gaurds will touch me...who else is there? Do you have trannies in your Harem?" She mused. She noticed his shirt was on the floor. "I should have started with that."

"And why is that?" He muttered softly, not really caring to wait for the answer, because he pulled her into a long slow kiss.

He paused thoughtfully. "We're going to have to kill the boy. You know that."

"He's doesn't die. He's alive in the First World War." She groaned.

"So I can't kill him?" Cain looked troubled. He definatly would miss 'stealing' a woman away this time. Although his dark brown eyes didn't looked troubled in the least, with his dark hair falling into his face.

"No." she said. "That doesn't matter though...we're leaving right? Together?"

"Together." He muttered, with an air of certainty about it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Cain...I-it's Quincey. I really need to talk to you. If you could meet me in my room in say about ten minutes. I would greatly appricate it." Quincey muttered through the door before she heard him walking away. Cain looked at the door. Growled breifly and put his shirt back on.

"Go back to your room. Get dressed first. I'll go talk with...that Boy." He snapped fustrated.

"You gonna come around later tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "Depends on what the boys says."


End file.
